


This Is the Day

by automatic weapon (PlasticCalifornia)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Wales National Team
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlasticCalifornia/pseuds/automatic%20weapon
Summary: 旧文存档写于去年4月的欧预赛
Relationships: Daniel James/David Brooks





	This Is the Day

“Hey Daniel，”见那人起身走向洗浴间Brooks递了条干净的白色毛巾过去，“表现不错，－－不过咱们得快点，就剩我们两个了吧。”  


“是吗，那谢谢你等我，”James冲他眨了下眼睛，接过他递来的东西随后笑了出来，“今天很开心啊？”  


“这是什么话…”走进隔间他一边调着水温一边回着那人的话，“是很开心，欧预赛是很重要的比赛啊，能赢下来当然很开心。”调好后他站在花洒底下冲了一身水，确认没有问题后抬手示意那人，后者面带一种如同有什么想法拧成一团的表情走过来。  


“怎么，”Brooks冲他翻了翻眼睛，“因为我没夸你的进球？”  


“我在想是不是在顶级联赛待了一年，你说话都变官方了。”James说着抬起头来仰面冲了一脸水，随后抬手抹掉，他看着Brooks打湿的金发伸手顺了两下。“你不这么觉得吗？”后者将手指插入发间任水流通过，雾气里那双好看的眼睛像发光的宝石一样看着他。“每赢一场就意味着向那个赛场再进一步，每一个球也是…”  


“好了，好了，”他打开洗发露的瓶盖往手心倒了一些散发着一点香气的液体，“虽然这些话你说出来好像就没那么讨厌。”他把手心的液体贴在发上，动手缓缓打着泡沫，随后摊开手再倒一些。“ok，那我说，我就是喜欢赢球。”Brooks答得干脆利落。“说得好。”他伸手给那人打上洗发露，挟着指间的泡沫抚过柔软的金色短发，来回几次，“谁不喜欢赢球，”他忽然笑了，“就像谁不喜欢你一样。”  


听到这话Brooks还是着实愣了一下。  


“那可不一定。”他顾自冲洗着头上的泡沫，洗浴间里的雾水都带上了那种清香。“我觉得是。”James看着他，眼神非常肯定。“好吧，那你随意，”有一瞬间Brooks似乎感受到水温的下降，于是他伸手去调高温度然而结果是James一边喊烫一边将旋钮转回了过冷的地方。  


“…”  


这可能就是走神的结果吧，在哪里都一样。Brooks这样想着，默默顶着一身泡沫重新调好了温度。不过这回他拒绝和James有一搭没一搭地讲话，这从各种意义上加快了他们这次淋浴的速度。  


“我非常抱歉…但我不是故意的，”最后还是James先开的口，那时他们刚刚准备关掉水龙头，声音的后半段在没有了水声之后格外清晰。“我没生你的气。”Brooks内心有一点惊讶但他只是眨了一下眼睛。“你不会真觉得…”  


随后他收获了一个干净而短暂的吻。男孩的双唇贴在他因为正准备继续说话而半张的唇上，短暂到唇边分离后他再看向那人，甚至可以当作什么都没发生过。  


“…真觉得我会因为那一点事…”  
但那一秒不到的时间里那个吻烧在了他的唇上，就好像一根燃尽的火柴四周还残留着余温。他的话说到一半又停了下来。  


“我是为这个才道歉的。”James很认真很认真地看着他，像一个小男孩向圣诞老人许愿时的那种虔诚。还未散去的水汽让洗浴间的温度有一点上升，刚刚沐浴后心跳加速的作用容易让人说出激动的话，他这样想着正准备开口说点什么。  


“你们两个还不走在做什么啊？”  


声音来自门口，他们同时抬头看向那个方向发现Woodburn提着他的手提包站在那里。“有什么事不能回家解决吗，”他边说边带着不可描述的笑意举起手机，“看来晚点离开容易有新的发现啊。”  


“我说Ben，别闹，”Brooks上前伸手挡向他的镜头，脸上带着有些复杂的笑，“等我们一下，我去套身衣服就走。”“行，那你们快点，我先过去找他们了。”走出两步Woodburn又像想起什么似的回过头，扶着门框对James使了个眼色，随后一脸“你明白吧”的表情离开了门口。  


“他什么意思，”Brooks认为他不应该问这句话，但从刚才离开洗浴间到现在气氛略微有些不明所以的尴尬。“说实话我也不知道，”James套了一条深灰蓝色的休闲长裤，抬起头冲他笑了笑，“不过我感觉他领会到我的意思了。”  


“领会到你什么意思…”Brooks起身，对着镜子整理了一下白色卫衣的帽子，当他低头抚平衣上的褶纹时听到凑近耳边的呼吸声。  


“我也领会到…你是认真的吗，Daniel？”  


“我想我是。”James答得像他方才的眼神那样肯定。Brooks抬起头，从镜子里看着他们两个，忽然有一种时空变换的感觉。像那种再普通不过的年轻的恋人，恰好相遇然后恰好钟情。  


“好吧。”在镜子照不见的地方，他把手贴近那人的手心。  


一路上他们不知道该如何面对Woodburn热情洋溢的目光，好在后来他们－－所有人－－还是像平时那样有一句没一句地打成一团。他们谈起几年前或者十几年前不着边际的梦想，谈起他们还没到能够上赛场的年龄时记得最清楚的盛况，谈起迄今为止最棒的进球，自己的、队友的或者别的什么人的。James想起Brooks刚刚说过的某句话，每赢一场就意味着向那个赛场再进一步，每一个球也是。后者则在想Woodburn，听说利物浦准备将他租借到什么队，不知道下次会不会在哪个其他的赛场上和他见面。  


“Aaron不是选择了去尤文图斯吗，那边也很乐意他加入的样子。”  


“那也太棒了！”  


“我觉得还会有欧冠。打不打赌？”  


“坐下，今天Aaron没来，下回你问问他。”  


伯恩茅斯的年轻边锋听着这些，脑海里回放的是James刚才问他是不是很开心，那种有点傻气但又让人不忍心不给他回答的表情。对于包括他在内的这些小男孩，讨论夸张的梦想向来不是什么罕见的事，无论每逢国际比赛日结束后，他们将前往英伦三岛的哪个地方。他知道有人沉默着，但在和他们在一起时只有这时或许会沉默。如果他这时候问，荣誉和明天只能选择一个，也许更多的人会沉默。但没有人会说，－－无论他们是否想到，因为就是那种听起来像脑袋错位的白日梦，才是和希望沾边的一切闪着光的东西真正的源头。  


顶级联赛之外还有更高一阶的欧战，这个念头在斯旺西的前锋脑海里并没有停留太久。也许不那么近在咫尺的东西就格外容易缥缈或丢失，也许先进几个球取得更多的三分来得更真实。但他也真正曾为那样的赛场呐喊过，也曾像2016年盛夏的每一场胜利或失败后那样夜不成眠。他想那种时候，就像行走在山脚、山谷或山腰的人总要时不时仰望山巅，虽然不是每个人都能到达那里，但每个人都在努力到达。  


他想到这里，回家的路途还有些远，他把头枕在椅背上阖上眼浅眠。当男孩们的谈话声和笑声都渐渐减弱时Brooks转过头，他身旁的人正睡得很安稳。他忽然在想今天他与这个人，只有他们两个人相顾而言的那段时间，似乎那样的记忆早已被在大脑中无意识地拉远像极了远山的地平线。轰轰烈烈的梦想只有在真正近在眼前时才给人以惊心动魄的震摄，他觉得应该是如此，不仅是梦想，一切都是这样。他看着那人阖上的双眼微微抖动的睫毛，边缘有着深夜时分街角明灯的亮金色。他重新倚回座位上，在浅淡的呼吸和偶尔响起的低语声里，听着或远或近的鸣笛声。


End file.
